Divination Book
by monsterme
Summary: Part of the Brooms vs Books universe. One shot. The book has foresight and he cant help but smile at his future. Appearing: PW, OW, HG. VERY STRAIGHT.


AN:

HA when I thought I fucked up their ages….. Their ages are perfect according to wikipedia…lmfao. Okay so Percy and Oliver (1976) are 3 years older than Hermione (1979). Cal (1977) is only a year younger than the two guys.

This was supposed to be posted after i finish brooms vs books. But im posting this now. Cuz. I want to.

ONE SHOT...for now..mwahahhahahaa

---------------------------------------

**Divination Book:**

Today was Hermione Granger's 23rd birthday and somehow her Aunt Joan, Uncle Teddy and her house mate for 2 years has gotten her to celebrate it out in a restaurant. She really didn't mind going out for dinner, but she'd rather have dinner far away from the Leaky Cauldron. She really didn't want to see that part of her life again. Well actually she was itching to pop by the WWW to see how the twins were doing but that would just remind her of Ron. Ron...BAH Ron! 

They were situated in the middle of a Chinese restaurant, one that she loved eating at, and were talking about careers and where they were going with their careers. Callista, her heathen house mate, was going to leave in 6 months and hide in what Hermione calls "Jullietta free zone". But she frowned at the thought of living alone in that god dammed big house of hers that she inherited from her parents. She really didn't want to live alone, maybe she'll survive, or maybe she'll have to find another house mate, but who? She hasn't really kept in touch with friends from college and she really didn't socialize much with the other students in Medicine, her only friend from college was her house mate Callista, but Callista was at least 2 years older than her.

_Talking about another void in her life… _

No Cal to scare in the middle of a black out, no Cal to force to go on dates, No Cal to share a tub of ice-cream with on their moody days! Well that just sucks. She'll be alone in the world of competitive medical studies as everyone wants to get spots for internship in a year and she really wasn't fancying the thought of hitting that annoying girl from her class to get to the top of the list.

"Mia…are you even enjoying yourself?" asked Her Aunt Joan. Hermione blinked a few times as she tried to imaginarily shake her head to extract the last bits of what ever Cal and Aunt Joan was talking about. "Uhm I am, I'm just distracted" she replied as she placed more of the specialty friend rice on her plate. Her eyes lingered to Cal who was smirking so badly trying to hold her giggle down. Uncle Teddy then broke the silence by saying, "So Cal, what really are you trying to achieve by shacking up in the middle of no where? I mean I know its your field of choice but like…that just insane. 2 years in Egypt? Who else is there to find?"

"Nefertiti and I think we found the site…" Cal replied. Hermione just snorted and said "She's trying to get as far away from her Mother..."

"Not fair!" retorted Cal as she snatched the last chicken ball; coincidentally it was on Hermione's plate. Hermione frowned at Cal as her housemate ate the chicken ball. The older adults then commented that the two younger women were like kids in a day care center trying to piss each other off.

-

Percy was having a mundane day as always. He did his work, sat in his office, talk to people, went to lunch, and had a meeting with the minister as to reinforce the old decree of assigned airways of public broom travel. Basically he was bored with his life. Around 7pm he got an owl from Oliver's coach saying that Oliver was being down as of the moment and was needing help of getting Oliver back to the happier side of the forest. Of course Percy knew why, stupid Katie and he thought she was treating his best friend alright. He packed up his stuff and owled his mother telling her he was eating out and proceeded to bombard Oliver's flat. As he expected his friend was laying on the sofa watching some old muggle TV sit com.

Oliver Wood was sulking because he found out that his girlfriend for 4 year had decided to leave him for his arch enemy Flint and was also pregnant with Flint's baby. How did he know? He thought about it, he was sure he was away from a whole month the month she had conceived. "Bloody Slytherin troll" he muttered as he angrily changed the channel to another. His thoughts of killing Flint by a broom fall maybe a few kilometers off the ground was interrupted by Percy who slumped on the sofa next to the one he was occupying. "Don't you know how to knock?" Oliver said as he focused his attention at the meaningless TV program again. "I know how, but if I do you'd never answer it…"

"Shove off…"

"Nah can't do that mate. Get up…lets go eat dinner"

"NO…"

"Yes or I'll tell your mother that you are sulking like I did and she'll floo over here to fuss over you for a whole month…"

Oliver's eyes grew wide and he immediately sat up. Bring on Flint and he'll punch the hell out of him but don't bring on Sarah Wood. He'd just try to hide underneath his bed and hide from his mother. She was as formidable as Molly but was far worse when it comes to fussing over her children. "FINE!" shouted Oliver as he stalked to his room to change his shirt and grab his shoes before heading out.

A few minutes later Oliver found himself standing in front of a Chinese restaurant just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He liked this place. He really did. It was somewhere no one knew him. Percy just went in and he followed after his friend. After being seated in the corner he and his friend started skimming through their own menus. _Chicken Lo Mien, Fukien Fried rice_, those sounded good to him. He felt like chicken and some seafood tonight. He placed down his menu and looked at the crowd in the restaurant. Muggles. He looked at Percy who was still looking through his menu. "Done?"

"Almost…got it...k…" Percy said as he raised his hand and a waiter came to him. "What may I get for the couple tonight" Oliver blinked a few times before he said "No, not a couple…"

"Oh okay" said the waiter knowingly but Percy then said "Are you here to take our orders to speculate whether we are crooked or straight?"

"Sorry sir, your orders?" said the waiter.

Percy ordered his food and then Oliver did, after asking for their drinks the waiter went away making small glances at Oliver. "Mate I think he fancies you" said Percy. Oliver made a "eww" and told him to shut up.

-

Some how Aunt Joan got Hermione talking about her studies and the rant went on. When they were done dinner Aunt Joan and Hermione had a discussion over the bill and Aunt Joan won. Hermione frowned at her aunt. She didn't want her aunt to always pay for her, but Aunt Joan always won over her. She dismissed it and excused herself to go to the washroom.

"You think she's really mad?" asked Uncle Teddy as she cracked his fortune cookie up and read his fortune. Cal said that Hermione probably wasn't at all and decided to go to the ladies room herself. It would've been a safe trip if she hadn't tripped on the uneven carpet, even worse, in front of the two guys she was checking out earlier. "Fuck" was the only word she could say as she tried to peel herself off of the floor. A pair of chuckles and a freckled hand was offered to her. "Need help there?" asked the person who owned that hand. Cal looked up to see a red head man with glasses. She had somehow ogled at his smiling amused face and was trying to figure whether it was because his offering that she found him cute or was it the freckles on his nose. Her thoughts were interrupted by another man's voice. She looked behind her to see another man, he was cute, she figured he was an athlete buy she disliked athletes. She took the hand offered to her and slowly stood up. She flushed at the thought of the sigh of her tripping in front two good looking men. "Uhm thanks…" she said gingerly as she tried to force down the embarrassment with in her. The red haired man just chuckled and told her it was his pleasure to help a lady in distress and Cal groaned inwardly. She would've stayed there longer to ogle at the two guys but decided that her falling on her face was already embarrassing enough and excused herself to get to the ladies room which was just beyond the corner.

Percy then sat back on his seat and returned to eating. He looked at his friend who was smiling oddly at his food. "What?" he asked. Oliver then told him that he was full of shit. Percy raised an eyebrow at his friend and asked why he had said that. "You hired that girl to get my mind off of Katie!" Percy then retorted that he never did that. Oliver just shook his head. Though Percy thought, that girl was definitely getting his mind off of Penny. But the likely ness of bumping into her again or her tripping in front of him the second time was a small percentage.

-----------------------------------------------

Hermione was standing out in the sinks washing her hands when Cal came through to door with a pink face. "What happened to you?" asked Hermione trying to figure out whether Cal spilled something or tripped somewhere. "I tripped, in front of two good looking guys….bah!" she shouted as she went into a stall. "Well, serves you right for spying on me…" said Hermione and Cal just said whatever from the stall. After waiting for Cal, they went to go back to their table as Aunt Joan told them she was taking them out for dessert as well, Hermione felt like she was 10 again. When they passed by the corner table the waiter had rammed into Cal and soaked her with soup. "Oh..." said the gay waiter as he walked past Cal. "Let me get something for that" he said in a loathing voice.

Cal was going to go and slap him but Hermione had held her back. "What an asshole" Cal said as she fumed over her white top. Hermione looked down to see someone she didn't want to see. Percy. Oh god, she thought. She looked at the person with him and found that she knew him but didn't know from where.

Percy looked up to the see whole incident and he wasn't going to complain. Thanks to the waiter he could check out the woman's goods without even trying to get into her pants. Then again he found that the waiter was rude but the visible bra was distracting him. He looked at the woman's friend who had held her back from killing the waiter and gasped. Hermione fucking Granger. He thought he'd never see his almost sister again.

When Hermione saw Percy she pursed her lips and shook her head. Cal was still fuming when Hermione told her to look at the table near them. Cal turned to see that guy who helped her up earlier and she blushed even more. Percy then said "You seem to get into trouble around me huh…" and Cal just remained silent as she really didn't know what to say back. Hermione then said "Come on Callista, lets go. Sorry about that, pretend you _never saw_ _us _or that" and pushed Cal away before she burst because of her embarrassment.

After a quick explanation of the manager and an apology from the rude waiter Hermione, Cal, her uncle and aunt went outside to head to the dessert place. A little scourgify would do that trick and Hermione could do it in a flash. Though she really thought of sending a spell to modify Percy's memories right now. But she knew that Percy wouldn't tell that he saw her at all. 

Back in the restaurant Percy and Oliver had gone back to eating. Not really forgetting the two women earlier. Thankfully Oliver's mood was uplifted by the whole event and was not poking fun at his friend. Percy didn't mind at all, he was checking her out and he is a straight man after all. He decided to joke around with his Oliver before they left by putting his hands over Oliver's while the waiter was there. "Honey lets go" Percy said so convincingly that Oliver had nearly ran away. "Sh...Sure" Oliver said frowning as they gave the rude waiter a tip and left the restaurant. Outside Oliver had punched Percy so hard that Percy hit the wall laughing. "What?" Percy said and they started to laugh.

Later that night Percy found that he was dreaming about that girl from the restaurant. Oddly she had longer hair in his dream and they were on a bed together with two auburn haired children, a boy and a girl, situated in between them sleeping. He saw himself holding her hand as they watched the children, who he guessed where around 2 or 3 maybe even twins, sleep. She was wearing a wedding ring and so was he. He looked behind him to see a wedding picture of him and that girl and he was twirling her ever so often and kissing her too. Percy was rudely awakened from his pleasant dream by nipping and as soon as he opened his eyes he saw Hermes perched on this leg trying to nip him awake. "I'm awake!" he shouted at the bird and the bird kept on nipping him. He sat right up and the owl went back to his perch by the window. Percy looked at his hands and imagined a wedding ring in the correct finger. "I probably just need to get laid" he said quietly and proceeded to the washroom. He never expected that his dream was actually a foreshadowing of what was to come to him in a few years sooner than he thought possible.

AN:

I hope this satisfies you unbeautifuL ( i hope u read this!)l, and that story you asked for is coming.


End file.
